


A Man's Drink

by eerian_sadow



Series: chromatic vision 2011 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in Tifa's bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Drink

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Chromatic Vision's Oct. 2011 drabbleathon.

Barret Wallace was a man’s man. He was huge and hulking and--aside from a soft spot where Marlene was concerned--nothing about him was even remotely girly. So, when Tifa set a glass of something pink and fruity looking down in front of him, he balked.

“What th’ hell, woman?!”

“Trust me,” the barkeep said, making her way to another table filled with patrons.

Barret looked at the drink for a long moment. Bravely, he took a sip.

And felt like he’d been kicked by a chocobo.

He grinned. Trust her, indeed! This was a man’s drink, no doubt about it


End file.
